<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kicked Out by inkinmyheartandonthepage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283645">Kicked Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage'>inkinmyheartandonthepage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower, Comfort Reading, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Thinks He's in Trouble, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has an internship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah right,” the guard scoffed under his breath in a whisper that Peter clearly wasn’t supposed to hear. “No badge, no entry.” </p><p>“I never got one,” Peter insisted. “FRIDAY can vouch for me! She always lets me in.” </p><p>“The AI is down for repairs,” the guard said sternly. “Every employee must show their badge. No badge, no entry.” </p><p>*</p><p>FRIDAY is down for repairs and Tony forgot to warn Peter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kicked Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi All! </p><p>Thank you so much for all the love! So glad you are still all enjoying this series! </p><p>Reminder that PROMPTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED! Any prompts given during this time will be disregarded. </p><p>This prompt is from rosesandribbons on Ao3 - So it could be something like Friday is down for repairs or something- and so everyone that enters the tower/ compound needs some sort of ID that is checked in the lobby and nobody informed Peter about it. And Peter never needed an ID so he didn’t have one and he was kicked out by some guard in the lobby and Peter thinks Tony/The Avengers are mad at him or he’s in trouble or something and he kinda freaks out?</p><p>I hope you all enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“You want to come over and do my new Lego set?” Ned asked as he and Peter walked towards the school exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I can’t,” Peter winced, sending Ned an apologetic look as they were jostled by passing students. “I have my Internship with Mr. Stark this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned’s face lit up, easing any of Peter’s worry’s that he was blowing off his friend. “Your life is so cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter snorted, shaking his head. “How about I come over tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, man, that would be awesome,” Ned grinned. They stepped out of the school doors, students swarming towards their cars and towards the subway. “Have fun at the internship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always do,” Peter did his secret handshake with Ned before the two of them parted ways.</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday’s were fast becoming one of Peter’s favourite days. Since May had found out about Peter being Spider-Man, she had demanded that Tony have a more active role in Peter’s teaching. Tony had agreed and so an internship had been put together.</p><p> </p><p>At the beginning, Peter had honestly thought it was just going to be a cover story for why a teenager could occasionally be seen hanging out with Tony Stark. Peter thought that every time he went over to the Tower, it would be for training with the Avengers. While this was true, Tony also made time to make sure that Peter was actually receiving an education for all thing’s science and engineering.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had been given an actual tour of SI and was even working on a project that wasn’t Spider-Man related. Every Wednesday and Friday Peter would spend a couple of hours on his internship before he went out patrolling and on Tuesdays he would spend training with the Avengers after his Decathlon practice.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s weeks were full and kept him plenty busy but in the best way possible. It was a structure that Peter had needed and before Tony had taken a more active role in his life, it was one that was missing and causing his grades to slip up.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping on the train, Peter took the subway up towards the Avengers Tower, getting off at the stop that would drop him closest to the building before walking the rest of the way. By the time Peter arrived, he was hungry and ready to work alongside Tony on an app he was developing. As he stepped into the building, Peter automatically could tell that something was different.</p><p> </p><p>Guards were manning the security gates that every visitor needed to go through to get to the elevators. Usually there was only one or two guards manning the gates as FRIDAY was always monitoring them, scanning each person as they went through. If there was an issue, she would alert the guards who would take you away for questioning.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing around the sudden burst of nerves, Peter slowly approached the gates. As soon as he reached them, a guard stepped in his path, blocking him from passing through. He looked down at Peter was a sever looking expression, mouth in a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to see your ID,” the guard said.</p><p> </p><p>“ID?” Peter frowned. “Ummm, okay?” Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Peter unzipped the bag and rummaged for his wallet. He pulled out his learners permit and handed it to the guard, shifting from foot to foot.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your ID badge,” The guard said, shoving the permit back at Peter. “SI employees only.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter cheeks flushed as he took his permit back, shoving it back into his wallet and then into his bag. “I’m an intern here but I don’t have a badge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right,” the guard scoffed under his breath in a whisper that Peter clearly wasn’t supposed to hear. “No badge, no entry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never got one,” Peter insisted. “FRIDAY can vouch for me! She always lets me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“The AI is down for repairs,” the guard said sternly. “Every employee must show their badge. No badge, no entry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never got one,” Peter insisted. “If you call Mr. Stark, he could –“</p><p> </p><p>“Listen kid,” the guard cut Peter off. “You may think that this a cool story to tell your little friends later on but if you don’t get out of here, I’ll detain you. Move along.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter opened his mouth to argue, to plead for the guard to just call Tony, but the guard stepped forward making Peter stumble back.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell you again, kid,” the guard snapped. “Move it.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter stumbled back before he quickly spun around and all but ran towards the doors. He slipped out, hurrying down the street and ducking into the nearest alley way. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were sweating.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell was that?</p><p> </p><p>Peter wracked his brain, but Tony had never mentioned anything about him getting a badge. Peter only ever used the front entrance for his internship and FRIDAY always let him in. The normal guards that manned the gates hadn’t been there otherwise he could have vouched for Peter. How was he supposed to get in?</p><p> </p><p>Looking in his bag, Peter saw the red and blue fabric of his Spider-Suit. He looked up at the side of the building, squinting at the sun. He could always swing and climb his way up. Peter started to pull out the suit before pausing.</p><p> </p><p>What if Tony didn’t want him to come up?</p><p> </p><p>Peter thought back on their last lab session and balked.  </p><p> </p><p>During the last lab session, Peter had been working on his web-fluid formula, trying to make some improvements with an idea that he got during is chemistry class that day. Peter had made a slight miscalculation that caused a mini explosion and the webs to catch fire.</p><p> </p><p>DUM-E had been on standby with his fire extinguisher but had been a little trigger happy and sprayed white foam <em>everywhere</em>. By the time he had stopped both Peter, the lab and Tony were covered in extinguisher foam. </p><p> </p><p>Tony hadn’t yelled at Peter but his silence spoke volumes. Peter had offered to clean it all up, apologising profusely but Tony had cut him off, telling him it was fine and to get cleaned up. Peter had done what he was told and had left not too long after that. He hadn’t spoken to Tony much since then.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Tony was still mad about the incident?</p><p> </p><p>Peter bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn’t climb up the building as Spider-Man. If Tony was still mad about the small fire, then maybe it wasn’t a good think that he couldn’t get through security. Maybe it’s why he didn’t tell Peter about FRIDAY. Had Peter managed to damage FRIDAY in the process? Peter’s stomach churned uneasily at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Stuffing the suit back into his backpack, Peter zipped up the bag, put it over his shoulders and started heading towards the subway again, eager to put as much distance between him and the Tower as possible.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t Peter be here by now?” Steve asked, slapping Sam’s hand away as he reached for one of the snacks that had been laid out for Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“How come the bug gets special snacks,” Sam huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Steve adores Peter,” Natasha smirked from her spot at the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s had a long day at school,” Steve glared. “and he has a fast metabolism so he needs to eat. Besides, you all adore Peter too.”</p><p> </p><p>Nobody could deny that. Peter had was an addition to the team that they hadn’t known they needed. His happy-go nature and youthful enthusiasm was a breath of fresh air to the team and everybody loved the teenager. Though none more than Tony. The team were all pleasantly surprised by the nature of the two’s relationship and were silently thrilled by the change in Tony. The genius had gone from playboy flirt to father figure in a manner of months.</p><p> </p><p>The team were ecstatic and silently encouraged the relationship seeing the wonder it was doing for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“He should be,” Tony frowned looking at the watch on his wrist. “FRIDAY, how is your update going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 45% through my update,” FIRDAY responded from Tony’s phone. “I estimate full capacity by seven this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“You good to track Peter’s suit?” Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Boss,” FRIDAY responded. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “Peter’s suit is currently in his apartment at Queens.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned. “That’s odd. He comes straight after school on lab days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he got the day wrong,” Sam shrugged, going for another snack but Steve batted his hand away once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine,” Bruce added from where he was sitting next to Natasha. “Why don’t you give him a call and just see where he is?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded distractedly, already pulling up Peter’s contact number and hitting dial. The phone rang and rang and range until Peter’s voice mail came up. Tony frowned and hit re-dial. Once again, the phone rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone needs me, I’ll be in Queens,” Tony said, hitting re-dial again as he strode towards the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have one of these <em>now</em>?” Sam asked as Tony disappeared into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighed and shoved the plate towards Sam.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter looked up from his homework, staring at the front door with horror as he heard a knock. He picked up the familiar heart-beat that was on the other side of the door and he swallowed thickly. So maybe ignoring Tony’s calls wasn’t the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid? Come on, open up,” Tony said through the door.</p><p> </p><p>With Peter’s hearing he could hear Tony clearly through the door. Swallowing thickly, Peter pushed back his chair and shuffled towards the door. His hands shook lightly as he opened up the door and revealed Tony Stark in all his glory.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t look mad but he didn’t look happy either.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how nervous he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kid,” Tony said, stepping into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Peter shut the door and when he turned around he saw Tony had taken off his signature sunglasses and was looking at him with eyes that seemed to pierce Peter’s very soul.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Peter blurted out. “I’m really sorry about the mess I made last week! Please, it was just an accident and I said I would help clean it up and I didn’t mean to make my webs explode! I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Peter, kiddo,” Tony said, looking startled by Peter’s outburst. “Slow down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter sniffed. He quickly reached up to wipe his eyes that had started to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Underoos,” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. “I’m not mad about that. Is that why you left so early last week?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded, looking at his shoes. “I thought you were mad and when I couldn’t get through the lobby at the Tower I thought you didn’t want me to come back and –“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you couldn’t get through the lobby?” Tony frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have a badge,” Peter said. <br/><br/></p><p>“FRIDAY is down for upgrades,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder tightly. “I forgot to tell you I was doing upgrades and that you would have to swing up to the tower. Underoos I am so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is FRIDAY okay?” Peter asked, head snapping up.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fine,” Tony smiled. “She is just getting some upgrades. Peter, I’m sorry I made you feel that I was angry at you. I promise you, I wasn’t. I’ve made bigger mistakes than that and I would rather those mistakes happen in my lab then at your school.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter ducked his head. “Yeah, that’s a fair call.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are <em>always </em>welcome at the Tower buddy,” Tony said, his voice serious. “Always. I could never be mad at you, kiddo. Well, not for long anyway.” ‘</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked up again, smiling hesitantly. “I really am sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are,” Tony smiled and then he dragged Peter in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Peter tensed at first, then melted into the warmth of his mentor, hugging the man back tightly. “Thanks Mr. Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed that was for a few seconds before Tony pulled away and glanced around the room. He spotted Peter’s homework on the table and nodded. “Alright. How about I help you finish your homework and then we go out for some ice-cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that,” Peter grinned. He was relieved to know that Mr. Stark wasn’t angry at him and the happiness that bubbled up inside him made him smile so wide his cheeks hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Tony grinned back just as widely. “Come on, the faster we finish, the faster we can eat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>